ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Smash! A Malevolent Menace
category:MissionsCategory:A Moogle Kupo d'Etat Missions |width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} ---- Walkthrough *Gather together a full party of level 75s and head to the Throne Room. Click the Throne Room door to enter the battlefield. *NOTE: Riko WILL aggro a DRG's Wyvern, make sure they Dismiss it before entering the BC or else you will have to fight him as soon as you zone in. *The fight is against Riko Kupenreich, a large Moogle. *Riko does not use normal attacks, but instead throws bombs at his target when he is within range. Bombs function very much like the Seed Crystal's attacks, except they are Fire based. They do about ~50 to a Black Mage with a fair amount of knockback. *All monsters in this BCNM take VASTLY increased damage from all sources. Tier IV nukes were doing as high as 4000 damage, along with 500 HP (drained 800ish as BLM) Drains. Melee attacks were seeing a similar boost. However, they have extreme amounts of HP to compensate: a 4000 damage tier IV nuke was seen to only take 5-7% off of Riko. *At 75% HP, Riko will draw everybody with hate in and use Crystalline Flare, a moderate (~400-700) damage AoE, goes through Utsusemi, and very long stun. *At 50% HP, 5 Black Mage Henchmen Moogles will spawn near Riko and attack his current target. Shortly after they are spawned, they will cast a high-level Black Magic spell (Tier IV single nukes and tier III -ga nukes). They can all be slept and silenced with ease, and picked apart one by one. Riko himself will retreat to the top of the stairs, where 2 more White Mage Henchmen Moogles will repeatedly cast Cure V on him until he is at 100%. *The BLM Moogles have 3 WSes: :* Flowerpot - single-target damage; Stun? :* Mog Bomb - small AoE 200-400 Fire damage. :* Mog Shrapnel - Conal weak AoE damage (~20-200). * Fragmentation has been observed to heal the Henchmen. Unknown if other things can be absorbed. Any kind of Ice based attack (blizzard / Induration) Cures the Henchmen, tho both Thunder and Wind did normal dmg on a random day (not Ice day) after trying 3 times on 3 different days: the element of the henchmen is either random or tied to day. Ice did normal dmg on Windsday. *The WHM moogles cannot be damaged at all, and despawn when Riko is at 100% HP. Riko cannot be damaged until all the BLM Moogles are killed (and their bodies have despawned!) AND he has regened to 100% HP. When he reaches 100% HP, he will rejoin the fight regardless of how many BLM moogles are left. *Repeat this process one more time, with the Crystalline Flare and killing off another wave of BLM moogles. *This time, when the 2nd wave of BLM moogles are dead, Riko will immediately use Draw-in and Crystalline Flare. He will not use it at 75% this time. *When Riko reaches 50% for the 3rd time, he will use a move called Bill Toss, which inflicts Terror on anyone within the AoE facing Riko. Also, 5 BLM moogles will again be spawned; Riko will NOT retreat and can still be damaged. *Riko can use Bill Toss at any time other then this, and also can use a move called Washboard, which is AoE 200-400 damage, blockable by Utsusemi. Unknown what triggers these. *You must bring Riko's HP to 0 for the battle to end. He does use Crystalline Flare one more time between his 3rd 50% and his death. ---- Strategies *Smash!_A_Malevolent_Menace/Strategies ---- Game Description :;Mission Orders: Lying in wait in the castle's innermost chambers was not a generous jackpot, but a chilling confrontation! With a malevolent moogle poised to unravel not merely Mog House tradition but the very fabric of the universe, only our heroes can stand in his way! ---- Game Script